Journey to the Fruit Islands
by Vanny Pegasus-Ketchum
Summary: Ash decides to go to the Fruit Islands to take on their gym leaders and May goes to compete in contests. AshxOC MayxHarley Cookieshipping! FIC WAS DELETED, EDITED, AND RE-ADDED! CH 15 IS NEW!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my first Pokemon story. I am a huge fan of the show and I hope to do it justice. This story doesn't focus entirely on one set of characters. I actually have two plots pushed into one story with several mini plots inside. Both contests and gym battling will be featured, so I know you won't be bored! Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, Ash would be in every scene and would be half naked at all times.

AN: I decided to delete the original because I didn't like the reviews I got. I also did a little editing, so it's not the exact same fic that was up here before.

_**Chapter 1**_

The sun was bright and the wind was blowing nicely when Ash decided that he needed to test out a new region. He had recently heard of a region called the Fruit Islands, a mini gym and Pokemon League area. But it promised to be much better than the Orange Islands that he visited so many years ago. There was also a contest area on the islands, which meant that May would be able to travel with the group too. Brock had decided to go back to his family several months before, and Max wasn't allowed to go traveling to the islands, so he was getting ready to board a train home. Excitement was mounting as Ash packed up for his new journey that night.

"Ash, here's some more clean clothes for you to pack," Mrs. Ketchum said, placing some neatly folded laundry down. "Where's Pikachu?"

"He's resting right now," Ash replied, placing his neat laundry inside the suitcase.

"Vanny just called. She said she's got to get the rest of her laundry washed and she'll be over as soon as possible," Mrs. Ketchum said. "Oh, and May called too."

"I know," Ash said.

"She said she won't be able to be over here til tomorrow because Harley can't decide what all to bring," Mrs. Ketchum answered. "You'd figure the girl would have all the trouble deciding."

"Well, Harley is a little feminine," Ash pointed out. "I'm glad I'm so manly."

"Well, no matter how manly you are, you need to hurry up for dinner," Mrs. Ketchum said. "It's going to get cold."

After his mom left, Ash continued to pack his things, thinking about the wonderful journey he was about to have. It was just going to be him, his girlfriend Vanny, May, and May's boyfriend Harley. Ash and Vanny had been dating two years and May and Harley had been dating one. All four of them were excited about the prospect of a new journey. Ash was ready to get back out there getting gym badges. That was what he was best at. Vanny battled too, but she wasn't after badges. She preferred to cheer Ash on. May and Harley were both doing contests too, but little did May know that Harley was not planning on doing them this time. He was going to cheer for May and hope that she would make it to the Grand Festival. He figured that if he wasn't her competition, she would have a better chance at winning. Sure it was a little arrogant, but that's exactly what Harley was sometimes. Ash felt confident in saying that he was never arrogant.

Vanny and Ash met at the Shinou Pokemon League two years ago. They became friends and Vanny was giving Ash advice for his matches. When Ash lost because his competition cheated, Vanny was there to comfort him. They immediately started going out. May and Harley had started to hang out when May went off to Johto two years ago. They didn't start dating til they moved on to the next contest region, in which Harley professed his long hidden passion for her. May was flattered, and the two immediately hooked up. They lived together on Izabe Island, where they first met. Vanny lived in Viridian City with her folks, but she was planning on moving in with Ash as soon as they returned from the Fruit Islands. Ash's mom didn't know yet.

"Ash, honey, you took forever," Mrs. Ketchum said when he finally entered the kitchen.

"I didn't take forever. I came down exactly when I meant to," Ash replied.

"Oh I don't mind. I can wait on you. That's my job," Mrs. Ketchum said brightly. She started to eat. "So, what time are you leaving tomorrow?"

"Well, that all depends on when May and Harley get here," Ash replied. "We were planning on going early in the morning, but there's no telling when they'll get here."

"Well, I'll keep an eye and ear out just in case. And I'll wake you the moment they get here," Mrs. Ketchum said.

"Of course you will," Ash said. "It's because you're my mom and you're supposed to do what I want."

"Anything for you Ash. Anything for you."


	2. Chapter 2

Here's my next chapter. Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, Ash would be in every scene and would be half naked at all times.

_**Chapter 2**_

It was the next morning, and Ash was sleeping. Vanny had woken up an hour before and was packing up the rest of Ash's things so he wouldn't have any work to do. May and Harley were on their way from Izabe Island, and were due to arrive in an hour. Ash's mom was ironing all of his remaining clothes and preparing a delicious going away breakfast for him. Once Vanny had finished packing his things, she laid down next to him and massaged his back while he slept.

While all of this was going on, Professor Oak was in his lab preparing a brand new Pokedex just for Ash. He knew it had to be flawless so Ash wouldn't have any troubles on his adventures. Tracy was folding up maps for Ash to bring with him, and his lover Richie was polishing Ash's Pokeballs.

"Remember, everything has to be perfect for when they get here," Professor Oak said. "Ash is going on a big journey now, and he really needs to have everything in top working order. Richie, have you finished shining his Pokeballs?"

"Almost," Richie replied.

"Well hurry up," Professor Oak said. "Mrs. Ketchum just gave me the signal. He's awake."

"Good morning, handsome," Vanny said when Ash woke up.

Ash shook his hair out of his eyes. "Morning. May and Harley aren't here yet," he commented.

"No," Vanny said. "But that doesn't matter. What matters is getting you some food. MRS. KETCHUM! ASH NEEDS HIS BREAKFAST!" Vanny yelled.

Mrs. Ketchum hurried up the stairs with Ash's breakfast on a tray. "Here you go, precious. All of your favorites cooked just the way you like it," Mrs. Ketchum said. "Now, I've gotta go finish stringing your new shoes." She hurried away.

"Wow, this looks great," Ash said.

"Here, let me feed you. Your arms need resting for our big journey," Vanny said.

She carefully added food to his fork and transferred it to his mouth. Ash happily chewed his breakfast, enjoying the fact that his life was this great. He had everything he needed. And everyone treated him like he was royalty, as it should be. He was slightly annoyed, however, by the fact that May and Harley didn't have the decency to show up yet. He didn't have to wait on anyone, so as soon as he finished his breakfast, he was ready to go.

"I think May and Harley deserve to be left behind for making us wait," Vanny said as they headed downstairs with their luggage.

"Oh Ash! They're here!" Mrs. Ketchum exclaimed.

"Good. I'm ready to go," Ash said. "Hey guys."

"Hey, sorry we're late," May said, hugging Ash. "We didn't fall asleep til late last night."

"Why?" Vanny asked.

"We were just busy," May answered, an odd look on her face.

Ash choked on his drink. "Well, let's just go then. Bye mom."

"Bye honey. You guys take amazingly good care of him or I'll beat you all within an inch of your lives," Mrs. Ketchum said.

"We will. Bye Mrs. Ketchum."

They headed out towards Professor Oak's lab. May and Harley were lagging behind Ash and Vanny, discussing something in whispers. Ash rolled his eyes and smiled. He was ready to start a new adventure. He didn't enjoy hearing things about May and Harley, and hoped that they would realize that he shouldn't have to hear crap like that ever again. When they arrived at the lab, Tracy opened the door before they even knocked.

"Welcome, you guys. Welcome. We've been waiting for you, Ash," Tracy said.

"Hey guys, come on back," Richie said.

Ash, Vanny, May, and Harley followed Richie back towards where Professor Oak was waiting. He had all of the things meant for Ash laid out on a table, all in the cleanest and best shape they could possibly be in. Professor Oak had a big smile on his face and began handing things to Vanny so she could put things away.

"I hope you guys have a wonderful and very safe journey," Professor Oak said. "This is a state of the art Pokedex custom made just for you Ash. I've already tested it a few times just to be sure it was in top working order. Make sure to tell me about anything you see on your journey."

"You bet I will. Thanks, Professor," Ash said. "And you too, Richie and Tracy."

"Of course, Ash. Why wouldn't we want to help you? You're the best," Tracy said.

"I would never object to doing something for you," Richie added.

"Thanks guys. You are all so nice," Ash said.

"No, you're nice for letting us do this for you," Richie said.

"Ok, well, we're off to the Fruit Islands!" Ash exclaimed. "Our boat leaves in fifteen minutes. Thanks for everything!"

"No problem!" Professor Oak said.

And so, the four headed out of Oak's lab and walked towards the dock, where their boat was waiting for them. Ash had a smile on his face yet again, because he was definitely ready to start the next chapter in his adventures, and one of his best. He knew what surprises lurked on the horizon for him and his friends, and he was definitely ready for them.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter of my awesome story!!!!!! Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, Ash would be in every scene and would be half naked at all times.

_**Chapter 3**_

Ash, Vanny, May, and Harley were on their luxurious boat, preparing for a wonderful journey. May was fluffing Ash's cushions and Harley was putting their stuff in their rooms. Ash had just gotten as comfortable as one could get when he was rudely interrupted. He got up irritably and came face-to-face with Richie.

"Hey Ash," Richie said breathlessly. He had obviously run there. "Sorry to interrupt, but you forgot something at Oak's lab."

"How could I forget something?" Ash asked. "I never do."

"Well, we actually hadn't given it to you yet, so you didn't leave it. I had a moment of stupidity," Richie admitted.

"Like you always do?" May asked.

"Yeah," Richie replied, sticking his tongue out. "Anyway, here Ash."

He held up a box for Ash. He grabbed it and ripped it open. Inside was a hand-stitched blanket with the words "We love you Ash! Good luck on your journey!" stitched on the front in red letters. Ash felt the fabric carefully, not wanting to get a rash or anything else that could mess up his flawless appearance. When he decided it was acceptable, he laid it on his bed.

"Cool," Ash said.

Richie beamed. "I'm glad you think so. Tracy and I did it ourselves. Took forever, but we wanted it to be perfect."

"Well that's cool," Ash said. "See ya."

"Bye!" Richie said. "Make sure to call and write sometime. And remember, we're all rooting for you in the lab! And if ya ever need anything, just call and we'll get it to ya a.s.a.p."

"Alright," Ash said.

Vanny shook her head as Richie left. "He's obviously crazy about you," she said. "He's gotta be one of your biggest fans."

"Well, who isn't?" Ash asked. "Richie enjoys doing things for others, especially me. I mean, I am a much better trainer than he is, and I kicked his ass all over the world before, so he respects me."

"Well, that isn't very fair," Harley said angrily. "I beat the stuffing outta that arrogant brat Drew, but he still doesn't respect me."

"That's because Drew is a creep asshole who can't handle losing to anyone," May replied. "He's just jealous because both of us are more talented than he'll ever be."

"I know, but that doesn't make it ok for him not to respect us," Harley said. "I hope we never run into him again."

"I agree," May said. "I can't stand him. Thinking he's the best just because he beat me a few times. Dirty, rotten cheater."

"Who's Drew?" Vanny asked Ash.

"This ugly green haired coordinator that May goes up against in contests. He's a terrible coordinator who only wins when he cheats. He treats everyone like crap, even though they've proven to be better than him. Drew's strategies are flawed and he doesn't know how to appeal very well."

"Well, you're not a coordinator, so how could you know that?" Vanny asked. "Not that I'm questioning your judgment," she added quickly.

"I know everything there is to know about contests," Ash replied proudly. "I did my research."

"Yeah well, Ash knows much more about battling gyms," May said. "He's gotta be the best trainer out there. A Pokemon Master for sure," she added.

Vanny beamed. "That's my baby."

Ash grinned. "I actually like all this praise. It makes me feel good, more so than usual."

The boat finally took off towards the Fruit Islands. Ash enjoyed a wonderful view of the ocean from outside of his window. Vanny was massaging Ash's back, enjoying the view of the ocean too. May and Harley were in their room cuddling and discussing what tactics to use for the first Fruit Island contest. May still had no idea that Harley was quitting contests. Ash knew, and he thought May was pretty dense to not figure it out, since he did in a very short amount of time. He had told Vanny, of course, but she had figured it out too. Everyone was just waiting for either May to figure it out on her own or for Harley to finally tell her.

"So Ash, what do you wanna do once we get to the Fruit Islands?" Vanny asked.

"Eat at a big buffet," Ash replied.

"Done," Vanny said. "I'll make sure to find one."

"Good. Make sure it's the perfect one," Ash said.

"Of course. You can't have anything less than perfect," Vanny said. "I'll make sure of it."


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter of my wonderful story. Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, Ash would be in every scene and would be half naked at all times.

_**Chapter 4**_

"You know, you should tell her what you're planning on doing," Ash said, opening his mouth for another grape.

Harley sighed. "I know. I just don't know how to get into a conversation that could lead up to it. I mean, I've been doing contests for a very long time. It might bother May if I decide to quit just so I can support her." He took a bite out of his apple. "How should I approach the subject?"

"Just take her into your arms and tell her that you need to tell her something important," Ash said as Vanny fed him another grape. "Then tell her that you've done serious thinking about it and think it's a wise decision. Mention that quitting is something you've wanted to do for a while, just so she doesn't get upset that it's about her."

"You know, that's a very good idea," Harley said. "You're so right."

"When am I not?" Ash asked. "You should go now. I'm sure she feels lonely in the room right now."

Harley stood up. "Thanks for the help."

He left Ash's room on the boat and headed down to his and May's room. After dinner, May had decided to go in their room, but Harley said he wanted to talk to Ash. Even though she was against the idea of being alone, she allowed him to go. When Harley opened the door to their room, he saw her lying on her side with her back to the door. She appeared to be asleep, but when he sat on the bed next to her, she sat up and leaned against his chest.

"So, you're back," May said. "Did you enjoy your chat?"

"Yes I did," Harley replied, wrapping his arms around her waist. "How could I not? Ash is a wonderful person to chat with." He took a deep breath. "I need to talk to you about something important."

May looked up at him. "What is it?"

Harley took another deep breath. "Well, I've been meaning to do it for a while, and I think now's the perfect time. I've…decided to quit participating in contests."

"Why?" May asked, startled.

"Well, I've been competing for many years and I guess it's too tiring for me to continue anymore," Harley replied. "I haven't cared for contests for years. The best thing a contest brought me was you. The year I met you, I was considering quitting. But after that day, I participated in every contest I could in the hopes of seeing you again. But now I see it as this. We're together now, so there's no point in competing anymore."

May sighed. "Well, I guess I can see your point. But I was thinking that you could kick some ass with me this year. We've brought shame on everyone we've ever gone against, and I was hoping it would be the same in this region."

"I don't want to anymore, and I hope you'll support my decision," Harley said. He paused. "Ash thinks it's a good idea."

"Oh," May said. "Well, in that case, go right ahead. If Ash thinks it's a good idea, then I know it must be." She sat up. "I'm going to take a shower. Care to join me?"

"Sure," Harley replied.

Vanny was still feeding Ash grapes long after Harley left. Ash was relaxing on the most comfortable chair on the boat, his feet being massaged by someone who worked on their luxury boat. He had a back massage scheduled in an hour. Vanny had made sure everything was perfect for Ash, going as far as making sure each grape she fed him was clean and seedless.

"You know, Vanny, I don't think anyone has ever treated me as well as you," Ash said.

"Well, I live to serve you," Vanny said. "After all, you're perfect, Ash. It's an honor to do all of these things for you."

"I know," Ash said. He sighed in relaxation. "When will we arrive? I'm assuming in the morning."

"You assumed correctly," Vanny replied. She paused. "Do you think Harley told May yet?"

"Yes," Ash said. "I know he did. I can feel it."

"Where are they?" Vanny asked.

"Taking a shower," Ash replied.

"You know, any normal person would wonder how you know all of these things," Vanny commented. "But I know it's because you're perfect. I'm so happy and blessed to be going out with you."

"I know you are," Ash said.

Ash sighed contently while the foot massager started on his legs. His legs were slightly cramped and the woman was getting him in all the right places. Vanny smiled as Ash drifted off to sleep. She laid in her chair next to him and held his hand while he slept. She too fell asleep, listening only to the sounds of the massager packing up so the next one could start on his back.


	5. Chapter 5

And here's the next part of this awesome story. Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, Ash would be in every scene and would be half naked at all times.

_**Chapter 5**_

The boat arrived at the first island, Apple Isle, the very next day. Vanny, May, and Harley carried all the bags from the boat onto the island port. Two of the workers on the boat carried Ash onto the island on a chair. He felt like royalty, as it should be. When he finally got off the chair, Vanny announced that she had a cart ordered for the four of them to drive in while staying on the island.

"This is really great, huh, Ash?" May asked.

"Of course it is," Ash replied. "I'm here."

"True," May said. She sighed. "You know, I don't know if anything could possibly ruin our stay here."

"Don't say that," Harley warned. "Bad things always happen when people say that."

"But we're with Ash," Vanny cut in. "Nothing could possibly go wrong when Ash is around, and that's because he's perfect."

Harley rolled his eyes. "Ash's perfection has nothing to do with some asshole trying to ruin our stay."

"Who could possibly ruin anything here?" Vanny asked.

"Hey, move it!" a voice yelled. "Your damn cart is in my way!"

"Shut the hell up, rude ass!" Vanny shouted. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to?"

"Oh shut it!" the voice yelled.

May, Harley, and Vanny turned around to see who the speaker was. Ash already knew, just because he knows everything, so he didn't turn around.

"Don't even bother turning around," Ash said. "It's not even someone worth looking at. It's just that dumbass Drew."

May and Harley exchanged looks full of meaning, then glared at Drew, who was driving his own cart. He rode past them with a nasty smirk on his face.

"Hey Harley! I see you finally got that nasty hag May to like you!" Drew called out. "Damn, you must be desperate!"

Harley got up in the cart and moved Vanny over.

"Ow! What the hell, Harley?" Vanny asked angrily.

"I'm driving now," Harley replied. "Buckle up tight, guys."

"I love it when he's angry," May whispered to Vanny.

Harley pushed hard on the pedal and started speeding after Drew. He rammed into the side of Drew's cart hard, making Drew's cart almost fall off the course. Drew tried to ram into their cart, but something kept him from doing so. He looked over and saw Ash in the cart, and realized that Ash's perfection was keeping him from hitting their cart. He jumped out of his own right when Harley rammed into it as hard as it could, sending it flying. Harley slammed on the brakes and hopped out the car, chasing after Drew. Harley was fast, whereas Drew was slower than a turtle, so Harley quickly caught up. Drew tripped over his big feet and Harley loomed over him and started punching every inch of his face that he could.

"Don't call my girlfriend a hag, you fucking cheating hack!" Harley yelled, punching his nose several times. "If you don't stay away from us forever, I swear to god, I'll make you wish you had never been born."

Drew struggled to speak. "She's an ugly little bitch and I hate her," he muttered. "And just so you all know, those roses I gave her were always sprinkled with Poison Powder. I was hoping she would smell them or just kinda nibble on a petal so that way she would die and it would look like an accident."

Harley stood there, too shocked to speak. Drew jumped up and took off running. Ash was nodding silently, knowing that he had been right all along about Drew's true intentions. May and Vanny were watching Harley, wondering if he was going to get up. He finally did, and walked straight up to May. He grabbed her hands.

"I promise you, May, that I will do whatever it takes to make him regret everything he's ever done, and tried to do, to you," he said.

"And I promise you, Harley, that I will do whatever it takes to beat him in every contest that I compete against him in," May said. She turned to Ash. "I'm very sorry, Ash, for never believing you all those years that you told me that Drew was up to no good. You knew all along that he was trying to poison me with those roses, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did," Ash replied. "And I tried to tell you, but you didn't listen. But it's ok. You were ignorant and stupid back then. You know better now."

"Yeah," May said. "I will never doubt you again, Ash." She turned back to the cart. "Now let's get down to the hotel before they close the buffet!"

"Now you're talking!" Ash exclaimed. "Step on it Harley! I'm starving!"

"Anything for you, Ash," Harley said with a slight smile.

Ash leaned back into his seat and smiled. It was good to be perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

Yes my glorious story continues! Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, Ash would be in every scene and would be half naked at all times.

Chapter 6

It was the next day and everyone was getting super excited for Ash's big gym battle. Ash knew the badge was in the bag and the others knew that they should believe him. But they were still unsure just in case his powers of perfection were a little off because of all the excitement. Ash was simply glowing with perfection that day. Pikachu could sense it and was all pumped up for the match.

"You know Ash we should totally go celebrate your victory!" Vanny exclaimed.

"But he hasn't even won yet," May pointed out.

Vanny glared at her. "Are you implicating that Ash won't win this match? Are you crazy?" She flicked May in the forehead. "There is no way Ash will lose."

May lowered her head a little. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Vanny smiled. "Apology accepted." She turned to Ash. "So who do you want to drive you today?"

Ash thought about it for a second. "Well I know that Harley really wants to but since he tried to kill that fag face Drew yesterday I think it might be best if maybe May drives instead as I'm sure she'll be happy to do it."

May smiled. "That works. I love driving!"

Harley tried to smile but failed. He could still imagine Drew's hideously smirking face leering over him in the dark. He was ready to pound the shit outta Drew for even daring to hurt May's feelings. And on top of it all he tried to hit the cart that Ash was in. Ash could've gotten hurt and since Harley was his personal bodyguard he would get in an ass load of trouble with everyone.

Next thing they knew they was on the way to the Apple Isle gym. May was driving smoothly on the flat road wondering if they were going to see that pathetic hack Drew anywhere. Luckily they didn't. When they arrived at the gym Ash went in first.

It was a really big gym that was shaped like an apple. The insides smelled like an apple too. The gym leader was a young blonde girl who hurried up to him as soon as he got in.

"Are you my next challenger?" she asked. Ash nodded. "You're definitely the cutest one I've ever had." Vanny pretended she couldn't hear her. "My name is Chastity. How are you doing today?"

"I'm ready to wipe all of your fire type Pokemon out," Ash replied calmly.

Chastity stared at him in amazement. "How did you know that I was a fire type user?"

"I just did," Ash replied.

"Ash is perfect, you know," Vanny piped up. "He knows everything. He doesn't parade it around like most would think. He prefers to be modest."

"Ah I see," Chastity said. "So who are you?" she asked Vanny.

"I'm Vanny, Ash's longtime girlfriend," Vanny said. She noticed Chastity staring at Ash lustfully. "You know, Ash and I will be married very soon."

"Oh really?" Chastity arched an eyebrow. "Aren't you two a little young to be getting married?"

"Oh they'll let us because everyone loves Ash," Vanny said.

Chastity gave Vanny a lookover before turning to Ash. "As you already know, the badge is yours. I'm giving it to you because you're damn fine."

"That's cool," Ash said as Vanny glared.

"Well, the only other thing I have to say is this: when you and that girl break up, I most definitely expect a call," Chastity said, winking. She handed him the Apple badge.

Vanny grabbed Ash's arm. "Let's get away from this whore before she infects us all with whoreitis."

"Ok," Ash said. "See ya."

Chastity smiled. "Good luck in your next battle."

"Yeah but I'll win," Ash said.

Chastity smiled. "I love confidence."

They left the gym and drove all the way down back to where they was staying. On the way there May saw Drew on the side of the road. She slowed to a stop.

"Something wrong Drew?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yeah," Drew said. "I'm looking at the nastiest, ugliest whore on earth."

May hit the gas and left Drew in the dust before Harley could get out and kill him. Vanny sighed and shook her head. She knew that Drew was going to get what was coming to him. She only hoped that Ash could do it himself just because Drew doubted Ash's perfection, and Vanny liked proving people wrong.

"Alright, the next island is Orange Isle," May said. "That's your next battle and my first contest."

"We'll leave first thing tomorrow," Ash said with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

And here's yet another wonderful chapter! Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, Ash would be in every scene and would be half naked at all times.

_**Chapter 7**_

Ash and his group arrived at Orange Isle the next day after enjoying a luxurious boat ride. Ash enjoyed every minute of it. Harley was still in a very bad mood because of his encounter with Drew, but a few hours alone with May made him feel much better. They stepped off the boat, Harley, May, and Vanny carrying theirs' and Ash's luggage off the boat. Ash walked off and sat gracefully in the new cart. He smiled and leaned back while Vanny hopped into the car and started to get ready to drive, while Harley and May packed the luggage in.

"So, where do we go first, Ash's next gym battle or May's contest?" Vanny asked.

May looked at Ash. "Do you wanna go battle now, or later?"

"Later," Ash replied. "I don't feel like battling right now. I'm still enjoying my last victory."

Vanny smiled. "Ok then, let's go to the contest hall."

"Let's just hope that bastard Drew won't be there," May added.

"If he is, I'll break every bone in his body so he can't compete against you," Harley replied.

"No you won't," Ash said suddenly. "You'll get the urge to, but you'll realize that you'll be screwing up May's chances if you hurt him. So you'll back down and reduce yourself to glaring."

Harley stared at him. "How do you know that?"

Vanny glared at him. "Because he's perfect, of course. How could you think of anything else?"

Harley shrunk when he saw her glare. "Sorry Vanny. I don't know why I asked such a dumb question."

Ash cleared his throat. "We don't need to fight here. You all know I'm perfect, so you don't need to argue about it. Harley, sit back. Vanny's about to go over a bump."

At that moment, Vanny drove over a bump. Harley turned and gave Ash an apologetic look. Vanny smirked.

"That's just a part of Ash's perfection. I mean, you guys should be on your knees thanking him, because his perfection kept Drew from hitting our cart back in Apple Isle," Vanny pointed out.

Harley nodded. "I agree. When we stop, I'll get on my knees and thank you."

May nodded too. "Me too."

Vanny grinned. "That's more like it."

Ash leaned back in his seat and smiled. He loved being perfect.

They pulled up to May's contest hall and saw that Drew was there. Harley growled and got ready to pounce, but then remembered what Ash said and recoiled in his seat. They got out and Vanny opened Ash's door for him. Then May and Harley got on their knees and thanked Ash by kissing his shoes.

"Thank you for saving us, O Perfect One," May and Harley said together.

Ash smiled. "That's nice."

They got up and everyone walked into the contest hall. Harley pushed Drew on the way in and Drew fell down the stairs and broke his foot. He got up and glared at Harley, then went to push him into Ash, but found that Ash's perfection kept him from being hit. Harley went facedown into the stage and broke his nose.

"Oh my god!" May screamed. "Harley!"

Ash bent down and looked at Harley's nose. He put his hand over it and it instantly healed. Harley sat up and beamed.

"Thanks, Ash!" Harley exclaimed. He turned to May. "Good luck, babe."

"Thanks, Harley," May said, kissing his cheek.

Ash, Vanny, and Harley went up to the stands to watch May's contest. They watched Drew limp backstage, grinning in a winning sort of way. Ash leaned back in his seat, which was a pretty red, and cushioned for comfort. Vanny smiled at Ash and leaned into her chair too while they waited for the contest to start. Harley was looking at the stage with some longing, as though he wished he were about to compete too.

"Harley, is something wrong?" Vanny asked, concerned.

"He's wishing he could be competing today too," Ash replied. "But once May starts up, he won't wish that anymore. He'll become absorbed in cheering for her."

"Oh, good. I don't wanna feel sad the whole time," Harley said, sounding relieved.

Just then, the lights brightened, and the contest began.


	8. Chapter 8

Ah, yes. Here's the next excellent installment in my awesome story! Disclaimer-If I owned Pokemon, Ash would be in every scene and would be half-naked at all times.

Chapter 8

"…And the winner of the Orange Isle contest is…May from Petalburg!"

Ash clapped and smiled because May won but he was ready to get to his next gym battle. Vanny looked at the clock impatiently and hoped that May would grab her ribbon and hurry up. Harley was screaming, stamping, and cheering because his girlfriend just kicked some major butt.

"That contest was awesome!" Harley exclaimed. "The way Drew got slaughtered in Round One and didn't even get more than five points…ah, it was like a dream come true!"

Vanny nodded in agreement. "He got what he deserved."

Just then the announcer that announced the contest stood up and adjusted the microphone again.

"It has just come to my attention that the famous, world-renowned Pokemon Master, Ash Ketchum, is here! He's the most amazing trainer in the world! Let's give him a big round of applause!"

The spotlights turned and shone on Ash, and everyone in the crowd started clapping, cheering, and whistling. May smiled brightly and was glad that Ash was being appreciated at something as small as a Pokemon Contest. Vanny was glowing with pride. Ash grinned and waved at everyone. He was happy he was so perfect.

As they were walking out of the Contest place, Drew came hurrying after the group. Ash, sensing that they were being followed, was the first to turn around. Drew hurried forward and tripped in the dirt, spraying mud on everyone but Ash, who was protected from it.

"You cheated!" Drew screamed, pointing a fat finger at May. "You paid those stupid judges to give me a low score so you could win!"

May rolled her eyes. "Whatever you dumbass. You just sucked. You tripped when it started, called out the wrong attacks, and your Pokemon tripped. That had nothing to do with anything I could've done so why don't you go somewhere else you stupid piece of scum?"

"You're a raging bitch on PMS," Drew said angrily. "Jealous of all my amazing talent."

"Oh please! Ash obviously has more talent than everyone in the world put together and I'm not jealous of him! And for your information I'm way way better than you'll ever be so why don't you go die already? No one will miss you because no one likes you!" May exclaimed. She turned to everyone else. "Let's get to Ash's next gym battle. I'm dying to find out what'll happen."

Vanny glared at May. "You know what will happen! Ash will win of course! How could you suggest another outcome?"

May shrunk back in fear. "That's not what I meant! I only meant that I wanted to know how Ash would win this time! His last win was so amazing!"

Vanny relaxed. "Ok."

Ash clapped his hands together. "You two need to calm down. Vanny, everyone knows I'm perfect. Don't snap at them just because they get stupid enough to question my perfection. Some people make stupid mistakes. And May, you need to stop having as many stupid moments as you've been having. I'm perfect. I can't lose. There's just no way. So deal with it."

May smiled. "Ok. I'll stop having those dumb moments."

Vanny smiled. "Ok. I'll stop snapping at stupid people."

"Alright, let's get down to the gym!" Ash exclaimed.

They all climbed into the cart. Ash settled himself into the seat gracefully and leaned into the soft seat. Vanny was driving smoothly along the road while May fed Ash some delicious fruit. Harley was looking at May and Ash, feeling jealous that he wasn't the one feeding Ash the delicious fruit. He was debating asking May if he could feed Ash instead, when Vanny suddenly stopped. May dropped the delicious fruit, but none of it touched Ash.

"What the hell, Vanny?" May asked angrily. "You made me drop the delicious fruit I was feeding Ash!"

"Sorry," Vanny replied. "I think I just hit someone!"

Ash nodded. "You did. You just hit Drew with the cart. He's lying in the bushes over there. He's not bleeding very badly, but his arm is broken."

Vanny, May, and Harley hopped out of the cart and confirmed what Ash just said. Drew was bleeding a little, his arm bent at a funny angle. Harley pulled out a camera and took tons of pictures. May was giggling at Drew's hair, which was matted with dirt. Vanny went back to the cart and prepared more delicious fruit for May to feed Ash. She checked her watch and called May and Harley back.

"We need to go now before Ash is late for his gym battle," Vanny said.

"Ash is never late," Harley stated. "Everyone else is too early."

"Good point," Vanny said. "I had a stupid moment there."

Harley hopped into the cart next to Ash. "I want to feed Ash the fruit, if that's ok with you May."

"Sure," May said. "That's fine."

They continued to drive, Harley sticking delicious fruit pieces into Ash's open mouth. Ash swallowed the fruit and sighed contently. It was good to be perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

Here's another wonderful chapter! Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, Ash would be in every scene and would be half-naked at all times.

_**Chapter 9**_

They walked into the large, circular gym together. It smelled of oranges because growing all inside the gym were orange trees. The entire gym was painted orange and there was a large tub full of orange juice near the center of the circle. They walked up to it and peered inside. Sitting at the bottom of the orange juice tub was the gym leader.

"Hello, Natasha," Ash said.

Natasha stood up. "How do you know my name?" she asked suspiciously.

"That's a mystery that you will have to solve for yourself," Ash replied with a smile.

Natasha stared at him for a few minutes. Her curiosity about him was intense. She had never seen someone so mysterious, cool, and hot. Vanny noticed this and her eyes narrowed.

"So, which one of you is the challenger?" Natasha asked, climbing out of the orange juice tank.

"I am," Ash replied at once. "And I'm ready to go."

"Well, I'm covered in orange juice so I'm not," Natasha pointed out. "Could you?"

But she didn't have to finish her sentence, for Ash had already grabbed her towel. He handed it to her and a deep red flush crept onto her cheeks as she took it from him.

"Thanks," Natasha said quietly.

"No problem," Ash said, flashing her his perfect smile. "So, you're ready to battle now, so let's go."

Natasha glanced at him from the corner of her eye, her mind working quickly. Vanny knew what was going through her head and wasn't very pleased. She cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, but as Ash's _girlfriend_," Vanny started, putting emphasis on the word, "I think we should get this over with. It's obvious Ash is going to win because he's perfect, so let's stop wasting time here."

Natasha sighed. "You're right." She turned to Ash. "As the Orange Isle gym leader, I am proud to present you with the Orange badge as proof of your victory here." She gave it to him. "You're so attractive that your looks have done the battling for the badge."

Ash grinned. "As I knew they would," he said knowledgably.

Harley sighed. "Are we done yet?" he asked. "I'm ready to get back in the cart."

"But it's my turn to feed Ash delicious fruit," May pointed out.

Harley gasped. "But I wanted to. I was really enjoying myself!"

"And so was I when I did it!" May exclaimed. "It's my turn!"

"No, it's mine!" Harley yelled, his face reddening.

May slapped him across the face. "Stop yelling at me!"

Ash stepped forward and their tempers faded immediately. His presence emitted a golden glow that warmed everyone's hearts up and they stopped fighting.

"There's no need to fight," Ash said. "You've both fed me delicious fruit today. Now it can be Vanny's turn." He turned to Natasha. "I know I'll see you again soon, and I know you'll be looking forward to it."

Natasha stared at him in amazement. "But how did you know that?" she asked, stunned.

"Like I said before, that's a mystery that you need to figure out for yourself," Ash replied.

As they walked away, Natasha said quietly to herself, "He's so amazing. I can't wait til I get to see his gorgeous face again."

Ash sat back in the cart and smiled. He knew what Natasha said to herself and was quite enjoying the fact that everyone loved him. It made him feel like he was even more perfect than he already was. May started up the cart, but it wouldn't move. She tried again, but still nothing.

"What the hell's going on?" she asked angrily.

"Drew slashed the back right tire," Ash replied, chewing on a piece of delicious fruit.

"That bastard!" May shouted.

"There's a spare under your seat," Ash explained.

Harley got out and changed the tire and in a minute they were headed back to their luxurious boat.

"Lemon Island, here we come," Vanny said, popping another piece of delicious fruit into Ash's mouth.

Ash smiled. It was good to be perfect.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, here's the next installment of this wonderful story. Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, Ash would be in every scene and would be half-naked at all times.

_**Chapter 10**_

The luxurious boat pulled in on the shore of Lemon Isle the very next day. Ash yawned and leapt out of bed, feeling spirited. He had just won his second badge and was very eager to get his third. May also had another contest coming up, and he enjoyed watching her compete. He enjoyed it because he knew everything there was to know about contests and enjoyed watching people who knew less than him, even though he pretended that he didn't know as much as they did. When they arrived on the island, Vanny made sure there was a cart ready for them so Ash wouldn't be forced to walk. Harley was to be the driver this time so Vanny and Ash could spend more time together. Vanny was feeling like they didn't spend enough time together, even though they were inseparable.

"So, where to first?" Harley asked.

"I'm feeling rather hungry," Ash replied.

Harley smiled. "I'll take care of that."

They started driving down the road looking for a restaurant. May was kinda tired, but she didn't dare tell them that. She didn't want them to think that she thought herself as more important than Ash, because she knew that she wasn't. But sometimes, when he was a little moody, Harley got his priorities mixed up, and believed that May was more important than Ash. When those moments came, Vanny would get rather violent towards them and May refused to speak to Harley for several hours. Harley was just thankful that Ash never held grudges, because Harley would hate it if Ash didn't want to speak to him.

When they got to the restaurant, Vanny helped Ash out of the cart and he walked gracefully inside. As soon as he stepped inside, heads turned, eyes widened, and mouths fell open. People were gasping in all corners of the room. Vanny grinned at their reactions and they headed to the nearest table. A waiter hurried over immediately, his eyes on Ash.

"What can I get you four?" the waiter asked.

"Just a couple of rice bowls and some mushroom soup," Vanny replied. "You know, stuff that Ash enjoys eating." Her eyes narrowed. "It better be perfect."

The waiter winced. "Of course it will, ma'am. We always make sure that our finest customers get our finest food."

Vanny smiled. "Good. You better be quick. Ash is hungry."

"Oh, he will be," Ash stated. "He will be back with all the food in exactly 3 minutes and 26 seconds."

"Wow, how do you know that?" the waiter asked, awestruck.

"He's perfect," Vanny replied simply.

3 minutes and 26 seconds later, the waiter was placing their plates in front of them. Ash sighed happily as he ate his food. It tasted delicious. May and Harley were enjoying their food too, but May really wanted to finish to go to bed. But she wouldn't dream of rushing Ash. It would make everyone else very angry, including herself. So she stifled a yawn and continued to eat.

"May is tired," Ash said suddenly.

"So what?" Harley replied.

"She needs to get to sleep soon because if she doesn't, we will be slowed down tomorrow and I won't be able to get my badge because the gym leader will be out," Ash explained.

"So are we leaving soon?" Vanny asked.

"In 4 minutes and 38 seconds, when the waiter brings the $23.58 check that Harley will offer to pay," Ash answered.

"You know Ash, you amaze me sometimes," Vanny said. "Even though I know you're perfect, sometimes the reality of it is a little shocking. You never cease to surprise and amaze me."

Ash smiled. It was good to be perfect.


	11. Chapter 11

Yes, that's right. It's the next installment of my wonderful fic! Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, Ash would be in every scene and would be half-naked at all times.

_**Chapter 11**_

Ash awoke the next morning feeling refreshed and peaceful. He had a very good sleep that night, which he knew he would, after an enjoyable evening with Vanny, where they laid back and watched the stars. May and Harley didn't want to join them because they were both exhausted and went to bed early. Ash was now getting dressed, eager to go to the Lemon Isle gym to get his next badge. But he already knew that he would have to wait, since everyone wanted a good long breakfast that morning. Also, they would be held up because Harley was going to be unable to find his hat. He would refuse to leave without it.

"Let's go get some breakfast now," Vanny said, yawning a little.

"Where at?" May asked.

"Oh, there's a really nice place-" Vanny began.

"-Just around the corner," Ash finished with a grin.

"I love it when you do that," Vanny said, giving him a light kiss. "Let's head off now."

"Who's driving the cart today?" May asked.

"No one," Ash replied. "I want to walk today. It will do us all some good. Plus, if Harley doesn't walk, he will never be able to get rid of the fat he's going to get from eating so much last night."

"Ah, ok," May said, understanding.

They walked, Ash and Vanny hand in hand and May and Harley hand in hand, down to the restaurant that was just around the corner. It was small but cozy, and upon entering everyone turned and gaped at them with open mouths. A few people gasped, and many had wide eyes. Ash grinned.

"Is that really him?"

"Is that _the_ Ash Ketchum?"

"I can't believe he actually comes to eat at such silly places like this."

"What's he doing on such an insignificant island?"

"Wow, he's amazing!"

These whispers followed Ash and friends the entire time they walked over to their table near the window. Vanny went up to the front to pay for everything and place orders while May rested her head on Harley's shoulders and Ash gazed outside, his mind on his food. When Vanny returned, she kissed him again and kept glancing at the clock, waiting impatiently for Ash's food to arrive. While they were waiting, May suddenly sat up straight, her eyes narrowed. Harley craned his neck to see what she was staring at.

"Is that who I think it is?" Harley asked angrily.

"Yes," Ash answered, not even turning around. "Drew's been here since last night. He arrived shortly after we entered the restaurant and doesn't even know we're here yet."

At that moment, Drew walked by. He noticed them sitting there and did a double-take.

"What are you guys doing here?" Drew asked, glaring at May.

"We're eating," Vanny snapped. "What else would we be doing here?"

"I mean on Lemon Isle," Drew said.

"For Ash's next gym badge and my next ribbon," May replied, glaring at him in return.

"Well, both of you will lose," Drew said arrogantly.

Vanny snorted. "You're naïve."

"No, he's not naïve," Ash said. "He's just in denial. And he should be. After all, our talents far exceed anything he could attempt to do, even if he was trying his hardest. He's just a sore loser who can't stand the fact that I'm way better than him."

Drew glared at Ash, but could do no more, knowing what would happen if he did. Instead, he turned around angrily and stomped out.

"I hate him," May said, glaring at his back. "He thinks he's so great and wonderful, when in reality he's a bullshit coordinator who sucks and cheats his way to the Grand Festival. But this year is my year to shine. I know I can beat him. I refuse to lose to such an arrogant asshole."

Ash nodded. "And trust me when I say that you will enjoy your next contest, for you will see the extent of his terrible coordinating skills."

May laughed. "I can't wait."

"Well, you'll have to," Harley pointed out. "Food's here, and I'm starved."

"So, are we going to the gym first or the contest hall?" May asked, her mouth full of pancakes.

"The gym first, so Ash can astound us with another dazzling victory," Vanny replied dreamily.

"And I'm ready to do it," Ash said. "I can't wait to win my third badge, which I know I will get with ease. I can honestly say that the gym leaders here have nothing on me."

"And I agree with you," Vanny said. "I have no doubt in my mind that you are far superior than they are."

And they all started eating, eager to head out to the Lemon Isle gym.


	12. Chapter 12

Here's the next wonderful chapter of my glorious story! Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, Ash would be in every scene and would be half-naked at all times.

_**Chapter 12**_

They walked into the gym and everything was silent. Ash smiled as he looked around. The entire gym was yellow and smelled like lemons. There was a lemon tree hanging near the window, casting the room in a yellowish glow. In the back of the gym was a throne made completely out of lemons. Sitting on said throne was someone cloaked entirely in yellow. Ash walked forwards purposefully, the rest watching with apprehension.

"Who is that?" May asked quietly.

"The gym leader, of course," Ash replied. He walked right in front of the gym leader. "Hello, Zach," Ash said. "I'm Ash Ketchum, and I'm challenging you to a gym battle, which you will accept."

The gym leader looked up. "How did you know my name?" he asked, amazed.

"That's a mystery you will never figure out," Ash replied with a grin.

"Well, what else is there to you?" Zach asked.

"I'm from Pallet Town, and I'm here to complete the Fruit Islands," Ash said.

"You're _the _Ash Ketchum from Pallet?" Zach asked, awestruck. Ash nodded. "Wow. I can't believe I'm meeting a world-renowned Pokemon trainer. Your fanbase is the biggest in the world! Everyone goes out of their way to see you! I can't believe I'm blessed to be in your company."

Vanny beamed. "Oh Ash, don't look so modest. You're the best there is."

Ash stared at Vanny. "I wasn't looking modest. I already knew everything he was telling me."

Vanny's face flushed. "Sorry, honey. I didn't mean to make you angry."

Zach stood up. "Are you here for the badge?" he asked.

"Yes I am," Ash replied.

Zach stuck his hands in his pocket and withdrew the badge. He gave it to Ash.

"Here you go. I'm not fool enough to battle the infamous Ash Ketchum," Zach said. "That's just signing my own defeat."

Ash grinned. "As I knew it would happen. I must go now and head out to the Lemon Isle Contest Hall, where May will win her second ribbon."

May squealed. "Yes! I'll win!"

Zach gaped at him. "How do you do it?" he asked.

Ash smiled. "I have my ways. That's all you really need to know." They started walking away. Ash stopped right in front of the door and turned around. "Don't ever question what I say. Those who do so find that their self-esteem drops miles downward. I am never wrong. Remember that."

And with that, he headed out of the gym with his friends so they could go to the Contest Hall. Zach was still standing where he was, paralyzed.

"He's even more amazing in person," Zach said to himself. "I can't believe I actually got to meet him. You'd think he'd be stuck up for being such an accomplished trainer, but he's not. He's so humble and amazing. I feel blessed that I was in his presence."

On their way to the contest, Ash grinned. He knew exactly what Zach had just said and it made him feel good to know that he was right once again.


	13. Chapter 13

Yes, it's another wonderful installment. But I'm in a rather foul mood, so don't expect all rainbows and sunshine for this one. That Darkrai movie was horrible and I hate it. Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, Ash would be in every scene and would be half-naked at all times.

_**Chapter 13**_

"And the winner of the Lemon Isle contest is…May!" the contest announcer said. May smiled as everyone stood up and clapped for her. Once again, Drew had come out with only five points because he was garbage.

"I knew you would win, May," Ash said smartly. "And Drew, as usual, sucked it up."

"Of course," May said with a laugh. "He's the worst coordinator in the world."

"Second worst," Ash corrected her quickly as they walked back to the cart. "This bitch Dawn that I used to travel with is the worst."

"She's even worse than Drew?" May asked in surprise.

"She can't even get one point in appealing," Ash said. He closed his eyes. "Here she comes."

Two seconds later, Dawn walked up to them, covered in dirt. She had tripped on her way to yell at them.

"I can't believe you beat me in a contest, you low cheat!!!!" Dawn screamed at May, poking her in the chest. "I hate you!"

"Don't poke my girlfriend!" Harley yelled angrily, punching Dawn in the face. Her nose broke and blood splattered all over her face and clothes.

"Go away," Vanny commanded. "No one likes you anyway, you stupid bitch."

Dawn covered her nose and used the other hand to punch May, but before she could, Ash stood in front of her and his perfection blasted Dawn backwards. She fell into the dirt and began to bleed heavily from her now broken arm. Glaring at the foursome, she stood up and ran away.

"Dumb bitch," Vanny said, turning to Ash. "You were so brilliant right there. I loved it."

Ash smiled. "I know you did. Now let's get back to our rooms so we can get to Lime Isle, even though we won't make it by tomorrow."

"Why not?" Harley asked curiously.

"Vanny and I will spend a glorious night together in which she fawns over my perfection," Ash explained. "And you and May will also spend the night together, but you will oversleep and make everyone have to wait for you."

Harley hung his head in shame. "Wow. I'm really sorry about that. I really need to work on my sleeping habits."

Ash nodded. "I know. And soon, you will start waking up on time. But for now, we will have to put up with you making us late all the time. But don't be worried. We're not angry with you."

Harley collapsed to the ground. "Oh, thank you, Ash, for not being angry with me. I'm not worthy of being in your presence and I know it, but it's good to know that you care about me."

"I know," Ash said.

They got into the cart, where May began feeding Ash delicious fruit. Vanny was driving this time and she was shooting May jealous looks over her shoulder. But Vanny knew that she couldn't always feed Ash, though she really wanted to. When they were very close to the hotel, Ash swallowed another piece of delicious fruit and cleared his throat.

"Vanny, dear, that scumbag Gary Oak is about to ram our cart," Ash said. "Don't laugh too hard when he fails."

"Ok," Vanny replied.

A second later, Gary came flying out of nowhere on his cart and tried to slam it into theirs, glaring at Ash in anger. But Ash's perfection caused the cart to bounce away, sending Gary and his cart plunging off a cliff. On the way down, the cart slammed into Dawn. They both fell into the depths of the ocean. Gary resurfaced, bleeding heavily, but Dawn didn't. Ash sighed contently and continued to eat the delicious fruit. Vanny smirked and sped up, feeling satisfied with everything that was going on.

"Bitch got what was coming to her," Vanny muttered. May and Harley nodded in agreement.

"As I knew it would happen," Ash added smartly.

"You're so perfect, Ash," Vanny said, casting him an adoring eye.

"I know, Vanny. I know."


	14. Chapter 14

Here's the next fabulous installment. Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, Ash would be in every scene and would be half-naked at all times.

_**Chapter 14**_

Ash, Vanny, May, and Harley were riding their luxurious boat to Lime Isle, both Ash and May still pleased with their most recent victories. Everyone was a lot happier when Ash announced that Dawn had drowned and Gary was in a body cast, something that everyone had been hoping for. But something that had pissed Vanny off was the fact that Ash's massagers were hanging around more than was absolutely necessary. She felt that they were imposing on her relationship with Ash. But Vanny wasn't very jealous, because she knew she was prettier than his massagers. Sometimes she was even happy that they were around, knowing that everyone saw what she saw in him. But she noticed that May and Harley had been keeping to their room recently.

"Harley, do you think that I'll win the Grand Festival this year?" May asked.

"I'm sure you will," Harley replied, kissing her softly. "Just ask Ash. You know he won't lie to you."

"I know," May said with a sigh. "It's just that I…want to be sure that you believe in me."

Harley looked May directly into her stunning blue eyes. "May, I will always believe in you. You need to know that. I think you're the world's best coordinator."

"And if Ash was a coordinator too?" May asked slyly.

"I'd think you were second best," Harley answered with a smile.

"Damn straight," Vanny agreed, popping her head into the room. "Now, you two should join me and Ash for a wonderful dinner."

Harley sighed and leaned back onto the pillows. "If you two don't mind, we'd like to stay in here and cuddle."

Vanny sighed. "Fine. He already knows, I'm sure, so it's no problem. Have fun!"

When Vanny walked into the dining room, she sat down and began feeding Ash his food, starting with his delicious fruit. He smiled contently after each bite, loving every second of his wonderful life. When she was halfway through feeding him delicious meat, he suddenly swallowed and began laughing.

"Ash, baby, what's so funny?" Vanny asked curiously.

"Of course you remember Brock, the guy I traveled with for several years. Well, he was just run over by a herd of rolling Golem," Ash explained.

Vanny snickered. "That's what he gets for implying that you wouldn't win the leagues that you deserved to win, but didn't thanks to those sneaky little cheating bastards."

"He's not dead, but won't be able to move for several months," Ash replied. "He now wishes that he had more faith in me and feels that this is karma coming back to get him."

Vanny smiled. "You know, we should celebrate."

Ash smiled wider. "I already know what we're doing. You're going to make me a hot bubble bath and feed me delicious fruit while I soak. After I soak and feel completely relaxed, you're going to continue feeding me delicious fruit while I receive the best massage I've gotten on this boat. After my massage, you will fluff up the bed and we'll relax and go to sleep, but only after you've told me everything you love about me."

Vanny smiled. "I love how you know what's coming because it makes everything just more wonderful to know that you approve."

Ash grinned. "And you know I always will."

Vanny's smile widened. "Alright, let's get to it."


	15. Chapter 15

Yes, it's time for the next wonderful chapter. For those of you who read this fic back when it first came out, you'll notice that I made some minor changes in the previous chapters. I deleted the originals because of all the flames I kept getting. This chapter, however, is completely new, so enjoy! Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, Ash would be in every scene and would be half naked at all times.

Chapter 15

Ash, Vanny, May, and Harley departed from their luxurious boat and took their first steps on Lime Isle. Everything was very green and smelled like limes. Vanny snapped her fingers and a cart drove up, waiting for them to enter.

"I think I'm going to drive this time," May announced. "It's been a while."

"And I'll be feeding Ash his delicious fruit," Vanny said with a smile. "He likes it best when I do it."

"Alright, I'm ready to go win my fourth badge," Ash said with a smile.

May began driving the cart around the island, searching for the gym. Harley was keeping an eye out for anyone he didn't want to run into, even though he knew that Ash's perfection would be able to keep all the stupid bastards away. Vanny continued to carefully feed Ash some more delicious fruit while he chewed with a satisfied smile.

When they pulled up next to the gym, Vanny helped Ash to his feet and latched herself onto his arm, just in case anyone wanted to try anything on him. Harley and May hurried forward to open the doors to the gym so Ash wouldn't have to. The moment the doors closed behind them, the lights popped on, revealing a lime-green gym with limes hanging from every ceiling and wall. In the middle was a lime chair and sitting in the chair was the gym leader.

"Hello, Courtney," Ash said. "I'm here to challenge you to a battle."

Courtney stood up and gasped. "How do you know my name?"

"That's a mystery you'll never learn," Ash said mysteriously.

"It's because he's perfect!" Vanny exclaimed, glaring at Courtney.

"Really?" Courtney replied with a grin, checking Ash out. "So, what's your name, sexy?"

"I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town," Ash answered proudly while Vanny continued to glare.

Courtney gasped again. "Ash Ketchum? _The _Ash Ketchum?" Ash nodded and she almost fainted. "You're the most famous Pokemon trainer in the world! I can't believe I'm standing before you right now! I'm most certainly not worthy of such an honor!"

"You're damn right about that," Vanny muttered. She wasn't really jealous, as she knew she was way prettier than Courtney, but she didn't like that ugly whore drooling all over her man.

"Well, I'm here to win my badge," Ash said confidently.

Courtney smiled and held out the badge, her hands shaking. "There's no way I could ever beat you. You're way too amazing. Take the badge." She sat down slowly. "I can't believe you're right there," she muttered. "And you're so hot and sexy, not to mention perfect."

Ash smiled confidently. "I knew I would get the badge. And don't worry, Courtney. You'll see me again soon and you'll be absolutely thrilled to see me."

"I don't doubt that," Courtney replied shakily.

Ash turned around and walked away. Vanny glared one last time and followed, with May and Harley bringing up the rear.

"He really is the most amazing person I've ever met," Courtney said to herself. "I wish I was Vanny right now. She's the luckiest girl on the planet."

Ash smiled, knowing exactly what Courtney just said.

"So, where to next?" Harley asked.

"I'm hungry, so get in the cart and start driving, Harley!" Ash exclaimed.

May pushed Vanny out the way. "I want to feed Ash delicious fruit this time!"

Vanny tripped May and climbed in the cart after Ash. "Too bad. I'm doing it again."

"Ladies, there's no need to fight over me. May, you can feed me later," Ash assured her, causing May to smile.

"Ok."

Ash leaned back as the cart began to move and smiled. It was good to be perfect.


End file.
